Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
To provide randomly generated numbers related to the bonus game, some current bonus games use a random number generator that is included in a server of the bonus game. One problem associated with this type of server is that the server is categorized as a gaming machine and, therefore, it is required to meet numerous gaming regulations typically associated with a gaming machine including criteria related to randomness, fairness, and/or tampering. Thus, a need exists for a wagering game system with a bonus game, or community-event, having a shared outcome that is determined by a gaming machine and at least some aspects of the present concepts are directed to satisfying this need.
Current community-event games also utilize video displays and signage to display the play of and results of the community-events. An additional need addressed by various aspects of the present concepts is to provide a more visceral and physically tangible community-event game by incorporating a three-dimensional movable member visible and/or accessible to all players.